Autocon
by Amethyst Authoress
Summary: Being Megatron's daughter can be hard. Especially when your beginning to question the war and are developing feelings for the enemy.
1. Birth

**Hey everybody, it's yours truly Amethyst speaking. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic of mine called "Autocon." Please bear in mind that this will be the first Transformers fic that I have ever typed. If you know of any websites that could help to better understand the Transformers characters then please notify me. And without further adeu:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, although my OCs do belong to me. You'll know who they are.**

**----------****Chapter One:**** Birth----------**

The femme's blue optics glared defiantly at Megatron as he cradled a small, sleeping newborn femme in his arms. _'Our newborn femme…'_ she thought sadly. Where had this all gone wrong? Here she was sitting in a prison cell, chained to the wall at a Decepticon base. Right now she wanted nothing more than to seize the young sparkling from Megatron and take her away from this place. Lucky for him, the chains on her wrists prevented her from doing so.

Megatron looked up from the little bundle in his arms to examine his soon-to-be ex-sparkmate. In his opinion, she had certainly seen better days. She was a black seeker whose faded metal looked as though it was in need of a good polish. Her right leg had been severely damaged during the struggle to bring her here for Megatron's '_plans'_.

The silver tyrant smirked. "Take a good long look at our sparkling, Nightengale. She will be the future of the Decepticons!" he proclaimed.

Nightengale narrowed her optics at her ex-sparkmate. "What makes you think she'll willingly go through with it?! How do you know the Autobots won't stop you beforehand, Megatron?!" she growled.

A devious chuckle escaped the tyrant's mouth. "My dear, you are so much like your ridiculous brother Ironhide; so noble, so strong, so foolish."

The female seeker was so tempted to blast the grin off of Megatron's face.

Megatron opened the door to the cell and summoned Shockwave. He gave his child over to the purple cyclops and closed the cell door once again. The Decepticon leader slowly advanced on the helpless femme.

"What do you want, you pit-" Nightengale was silenced when the tyrant's lips came crashing down on hers. Centuries ago when they had kissed it meant something to her. Back then, he was warmer and kinder, but now he had become cold and cruel tyrant. Nothing would ever be the same between them ever again.

After a few seconds, their kiss was broken and Megatron backed away from his prey. He raised his blaster to the helpless femme. "Good-bye my dear." He fired once and that was all it took to send her to the Matrix.

With his horrible job complete, he exited the prison cell and saw Shockwave standing there and holding his daughter. The little femme was finally awake.

Megatron once again held her in his arms and examined her small body closely. Some qualities she inherited from her mother. The femme's body was definitely that of a seeker's; and like all other flying transformers, she didn't like having her wings touched. Blue optics looked innocently back at him. However, like her father, her body was silver in color, with just a little black lining on her wings.

Shockwave looked at her optics with surprise. "Her optics are blue sir. Doesn't that mean she'll-"

"No," the tyrant cut him off. "Not if I can help it. Shockwave go fetch me a visor and tell no one of her optics or else."

"At once my lord," the cyclops bowed and left to fulfill his errand.

Megatron held the baby at arm's length and thought for a couple of minutes. "I think I'll call you, Silverstar." The little femme giggled at her new name. "We have much preparing to do for your future little one."

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Please read and review!**


	2. Why?

**For those who reviewed my first chapter, thanks for the support. I would also like to say once again that if you know of any websites that talk about the characters of Transformers G1 then please send me the link. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but the OCs are mine! **

**----- Chapter Two: Why? ----- **

A small white Autobot ship was flying towards the Decepticon headquarters. Inside were several Autobot soldiers, Ratchet and Ironhide who was as mad as Pit. Ironhide ground his teeth angrily as his finger stroked his blaster.

He had spent eons going from one Decepticon base to another trying to find his younger sister. When news leaked to him about Megatron's plan, needless to say he was more than ready to slag that silver pit spawn.

"Slag it, Ratchet! How long 'till touchdown?!" he barked.

"Just a few more minutes Ironhide. Please you must try to remain calm." The CMO advised.

"Like Pit I will!" the weapon specialist barked.

Ratchet sighed. He knew that there was no calming his old friend in a situation like this. That was why Optimus had asked Ratchet to go with Ironhide. That way he could keep him from behaving too recklessly.

After a few more minutes of Ironhide's growling and pacing they had touched down in Decepticon territory. They quietly snuck into the base split up in different directions.

The Autobots however failed to notice Frenzy's small form hiding in the shadows. At least not until he activated the security alarms.

--------------

It had been roughly a few centuries since Silverstar's birth. Somehow the silver warlord was able to juggle being both a tyrant and a father. How a mech like him could achieve such a feat was anyone's guess.

The Decepticon leader was seated in his daughter's nursery with Silverstar sitting on his lap. Her nursery was a light metallic blue color with several stars adorning the walls. On the nightstand beside her crib was a picture of her and Megatron. Her toys lied in a huge pile on the floor in one corner of the room. On one of the walls was a large computer monitor so that Megatron could keep in contact with his soldiers if need be.

The silver tyrant was currently regaling his sparkling with tales of his past adventures in the war. Of course many things he had to censure. He had planned on not telling her what he really meant until she underwent her training in the Decepticon Academy. 

"And that was when your father _tickled _the _sweet _Autobot to _sleep_ and then proceeded to do the same to the rest of the Autobots in the base. No one was awake after that."

**Translation: **

"I blasted that slagger's head off and then did the same to every Autobot in the base, one by one. There were no survivors."

The naïve femme giggled uproariously at his story. She enjoyed listening to those tales, though she was too young to comprehend them.

A small blue and purple Decepticon burst into the room with a blaster and panting heavily.

"Rumble, what are you doing?!" Megatron exclaimed, slightly startling the sparkling in his arms.

"Some Autobots have broken it da' base!" The Decepticon explained.

Megatron grit his teeth angrily. He placed Silverstar into her crib and then picked up the purple Casseticon. "Hey whatta ya'---"

"Quiet!" Rumble quickly shut up. "Lock this door and make sure the Autobots never find Silverstar. Your aft is on the line," he growled. Without another response, Megatron ran out of the room.

Rumble stared at the sparkling while she stared back at him through her dark blue visor. They spent about half an hour on their staring contest before a huge explosion occurred outside the door. It was strong enough to knock Rumble down. "What the slag was that?" he asked. He ran over to the monitor and turned it on.

On the screen was the battle…going on right outside the nursery! Ironhide was blasting away at every 'Con in the vicinity, with the other Autobots supporting him. Silverstar watched in horror as one of those Autobots was blasted in the chest by Shockwave.

"Aw geez!" Rumble exclaimed. "I need to get you outta' here!" The small casseticon had managed to get Silverstar into the closet, a split second before the door to the nursery was blown up. A large red mech bounded into the room followed by a white one.

-------------

"A nursery?" Ironhide asked out loud. It was easy for both mechs to put two and two together. The fate of Nightengale had been realized; much to Ironhide's disappointment. The loud shots outside had brought him out of his thoughts. The remaining Autobot troops had met up with their commanders in the nursery.

"Ironhide, I'm truly sorry, but there will be other chances to set things right." Ratchet reasoned with his long-time friend.

The weapons specialist let out a heavy sigh before giving in to the CMO's plan. He raised his blaster to the wall and fired. The gaping hole it left was big enough for the Autobots to escape through. "Fall back!"

The mechs did as they were told and escaped before the Decepticons could claim another troop. When they left, Rumble and Silverstar came out of the closet and saw Megatron and Soundwave outside. They were standing around an Autobot's lifeless body and Megatron was cackling. Suddenly, many of his stories started to make sense.

The Decepticon leader made his way over to his sparkling while Soundwave removed the corpse from the hall. Megatron could see the little femme shaking and picked her up in his arms.

"W-why?" she asked.

Megatron raised an optic ridge at her. "What?" She pointed to the spot where the Autobot had been killed. Whoever he was, he had spilled a large amount of his energon on the floor.

"Why?" she asked again. This time it made more sense.

"Why all the fighting?" The little femme nodded. Megatron sighed. How to explain this to a sparkling. "It has to be done. When you're older, you'll understand."

The femme didn't believe him but tried to go along with it. Behind her visor, she started to close her optics and drifted off to sleep.

_'Maybe its time for me to enroll you into an academy.'_ Megatron thought. _'It might help get rid of that remorse.' _

**That's all for now folks! Please R&R. **

**Oh and in case I don't put out another chapter over winter vacation: **

**Happy Holidays! **


	3. Academy Days Part 1

**I would just like to say thank you to all those of people kind enough to review. You know the drill: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, unfortunately. **

**Chapter 3: **

** Academy Days Part 1 **

The Decepticon Academy was a place to mold the future leaders and soldiers of the Decepticon forces. Their classes were believed to last long and grueling hours. It was rumored that the academy instructors had no sparks and enjoyed watching sparklings of all ages cry. There was at least one academy in each of the secure Decepticon territories. The worst part of all was that it was a boarding school for the sparklings, so they could only see their creators during the holidays, if they were lucky. 

There were three different levels of students in the academy. The third level was for the incoming group of sparklings. Their ages usually ranged from newborn to six thousand years old. They were basically taught that the Autobots were their enemy and that they should be destroyed at all costs.

The second level classes were for the intermediate students in the academy. The ages of the second level sparklings ranged from six thousand to fourteen thousand years old. Those students were taught various subjects such as strategy and combat training. Those students were also allowed to practice with and modify weapons for battle.

Finally the third level classes were reserved for the elite; those who could survive the training. Their ages ranged from fourteen thousand to about eighteen thousand. Their training was similar to the training of the second level students, only twice as hard. It was also in this class that they were sorted into their respective teams, like a group of seekers or a ground unit, so if you didn't like your teammate then most likely you would be stuck with them until you graduated or your teams was seperated for specific reasons. The first level students were sometimes presented with chances to do jobs for the Decepticon army.

Silverstar did not like the sounds of the academy. As she followed her father down the dark hallway of the academy she was constantly shuddering. Of course this did not go unnoticed by Megatron.

He sighed exasperatedly. "The academy will be a good experience for you. Silverstar, you are destined to be the next Decepticon leader, so it is important for you to attend this class. They'll take the weakness out of you." They reached the nursery room which held the third level class would be looked after. Before they entered the room, Megatron bent down to his sparkling; his hard red optics stared at her with a stern expression.

"You are to never remove that visor while others are around. Do you understand?" The statement left no room for questions or objections.

"Yes sir," she squeaked. The silver femme could never understand why she couldn't show her optics to others. What was the big deal?

The Decepticon leader smiled. "Excellent." The door opened and the silver tyrant handed her over to the femme in charge of the daycare center. Her new caretaker was a dark blue femme with the purple Decepticon symbol resting proudly on both of her shoulders and a black helmet covering her head. Her optics were a dark shade of red. She appeared fairly young.

"Take care of her Long Range."

The femme, Long Range nodded her head obediently. "Yes sir, Lord Megatron." With that final order obeyed, he left the academy.

Long Range led Silverstar into the room and set her at a table with three other winged Decepticon sparklings.

The first one was black and purple and he was resting his head on the table. The one next to him was blue and was trying to wake up the first jet transformer. Finally, the last sparkling was red and silver and seemed a little quiet.

Long Range now stood at the head of the class. "Alright class, listen up!" the femme boomed. The mindless chatter of the sparklings soon ended and every pair of optics now concentrated on her. "Greetings, for those of you who don't know, my name is Long Range and I will be your instructor during your training as third level students. From now on you will follow the Decepticon way and we will mold you into the model 'Con."

The femme held up a silver disk. "This is a recording from one of our Decepticon raids. For the next several hours, you will be watching this. Your first assignment is to point out the mistakes made by the Decepticon and Autobot factions."

The teacher turned off the lights and a screen flickered to life. Seekers were first seen flying overhead and dropping several large bombs around an Autobot base. A few of the bombs had hit critical points on the base, while a few barely made their marks. Smoke clouds billowed from the sky. Several groups of ground units attacked the Autobots that had come pouring out of the base. Megatron was in the air firing several rounds at some of the Autobots and cackling madly.

One Decepticon seeker was laughing insanely as he shot missiles at the base. He had a grey and white body with a medium build. According to the movie, he was called Storm Cloud. The arrogant seeker was too busy shooting to notice a red Autobot mech firing at him repeatedly.

_'He was the same mech who got into my nursery!'_ thought Silverstar. _'I think he's called Ironhide. Wow, he's got good aim.'_

Storm Cloud was shot multiple times in his left wing and then went spiraling towards Cybertron. The rest of the movie seemed like a repeat of the same thing.

Before the movie was halfway done, she and three other seekers were drifting in and out of stasis. In a matter of minutes all four of the seekers were in complete stasis, and one of them was snoring loud enough to interrupt the fight scene.

Long Range took aim at a vacant desk and blew it up. The senseless destruction was enough to wake up the drowsy sparklings and scare the rest of the class.

"Did I interrupt your sleep?" she asked them in mock concern.

"No ma'am," the blue seeker replied.

"No," the red and silver seeker said.

"No," Silverstar squeaked.

"Yeah, you kinda' did," said the black and purple seeker while lazily rubbing his optics.

The entire class looked at the table of seekers in shock. Their instructor, Long Range was known for her short temper and like every other teacher she was unfair.

"Okay, well I assure you Skywarp that all four of you will have a chance to catch up on your stasis after you've run drills, double time!" The blue femme shrieked.

The four seekers looked surprised at their punishment. "But--" the red seeker began.

"I suggest you get moving if you don't want to miss the next energon serving." The four sparklings left the room to go run drills on the training grounds.

&&&&&&&&

"Is she always this angry?" Silverstar asked, in between dodging projectiles in flight. The training drills for third level students were composed mainly of running obstacle courses and target practice.

"Nah, you should see her on a bad day," Skywarp grinned as he teleported out of the way of a stray projectile.

"Why do we have to pay for your idiocy Skywarp?!" the red seeker screeched at the black and purple seeker. "This is ridiculous." The angry seeker let loose another round of bullets from his practice gun. As he fired at the Autobot-shaped targets, he pretended that many of them were either cutouts of Megatron or his idiotic brother. (A/N: Tiny evil!! XD)

"That teacher had it coming," Skywarp defended.

The blue seeker, who had been listening to the argument, chuckled. "You gotta admit, 'Screamer, it was pretty funny."

"How long do we have to put up with her," Silverstar asked as she landed and transformed.

"Just a couple more centuries and then we become second level students; uh what's your name?" The blue seeker asked as he took a break from target practice.

"It's Silverstar. What do I call you guys?"

"Skywarp."

"Thundercracker."

"Starscream."

"Ya know I heard a rumor about you, Silver," Skwarp began. "Some kids said that you were Megatron's sparkling. Is that true?"

The silver jet nodded. "Megatron is my creator." She could've sworn that she saw Starscream shudder at hearing her creator's name, but she didn't think much of it.

Skywarp put on a cheesy grin and bowed dramatically to Silverstar. "Well your majesty, feel like helping us to get back at the instructor?"

"Won't we get in trouble?" the little femme asked.

"Only if we're caught." Thundercracker grinned.

Silverstar smiled slightly. "Alright."

"Perfect!" Skywarp exclaimed. He motioned for the remaining seekers to huddle together. "Now here's what we do…"

&&&&&&&&

It was mid-day on Cybertron when the students were given a break. Thousands of students piled outside into the academy courtyard and began to talk idly amongst their own cliques. While they were busy discussing how powerful they were or how they couldn't wait to scrap the Autobots when they were older, they failed to notice four seekers carrying several materials.

"So does everyone know their part?" the teleporting seeker asked. The remaining seekers nodded.

Skywarp grinned. "Alright Thundercracker, 'Screamer, you guys cause the distraction while Star and I set up."

Starscream grunted and flew off followed by his by his blue brother. The two seekers flew towards the playground and landed by the side of a school building. They had 'borrowed' some practice guns from one of the weapons classes; no one would ever notice that they were missing. Both seekers took aim at a group of second level students and fired off a quick round of shots. The two seekers took off for the roof while the other students began to get into a brawl with one another.

"I hope 'Warp and Star have their parts set up," Thundercracker said as he watched the mayhem happening down below.

&&&&&&&&

"Almost done with the door, Silverstar?" Skywarp asked as he set up the final part of the prank.

"Yeah, so what now?"

The black and purple seeker grabbed her hand and teleported her to the outside of their classroom. "Now I need you to get the teacher out of the room." He then raised himself towards the ceiling and hovered there quietly.

The silver femme knocked on the door hesitantly and was greeted by the sight of an irritated Long Range. "Yes?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"There's a fight going on outside in the school yard." the young seeker said.

The blue femme groaned. "Oh for the love of Primus…" and swiftly marched out of the classroom while sending off a string of Cybertronian curses.

Skywarp dropped to the ground and teleported both him and Silverstar to the school rooftop. The four seekers waited excitedly for the show to begin.

The saw their instructor open the door and a large bucket of low-grade energon fell on top of her head, soaking her in the pink fluid.

**"WHAT THE FRAG!?!" **the blue femme thundered. The fighting stopped abruptly and several hundred pairs of maroon optics turned towards the angry instructor.

Long Range stepped forward only to step on a board with wheels. She began to roll forward with her arms flailing wildly just trying to find some way to gain control of her movements. This sight came to an end when she crashed into a fence and knocked unconscious.

The students stared at the sprawled out, energon soaked teacher who lay on the other side of the courtyard. Then laughter erupted from the entire grounds; those who didn't witness the display would hear about it before the day was over.

On the rooftop, four little seekers were laughing their afts off at what they had done. Well, three were laughing and Starscream seemed to be cackling maliciously; quite unnerving for a young sparkling to do so.

_'I think I'll be okay for the next few centuries,'_ Silverstar thought. She didn't like the academy, but she certainly liked hanging out with these mechs.

**R&R please! And in case I don't update for a while. I hope you all have a happy new year. **


	4. Academy Days Part 2

**Thank you, for the support in this story so far. It really makes the work worthwhile. Ahem, anyways with further adieu:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Academy Days Part 2:**

**Training**

The next 3,000 years had gone by without many hitches. The four seekers had continued to prank their teacher from time to time and they were rarely caught. The pranks that they pulled helped them to become stealthier and function more as a group.

During this time Starscream seemed to distance himself from the others. He had even started began to openly admit to becoming the next leader of the Decepticons. Thundercracker and Skywarp still hung out with Silverstar, of course like every other student there they were starting to become more focused on the war, but surprisingly not as much as their brother. Unlike her companions, Silverstar still didn't like thinking about the war. If any 'Cons asked her how she felt about war and leading the Decepticons, she would lie about it. Nobody would ever know how she truly felt.

Her class had now progressed to second level students (the equivalent of a human pre-teen). There were many old faces from her third level class and a few new ones as well. The class was currently gathered in the courtyard, waiting for their new instructor, Trickshot. Nobody knew much about him, except that he was a trigger happy mech and a retired combat specialist. There were rumors that he had helped with overthrow of an Autobot base eons ago.

"Alright runts listen up!" A gruff voice boomed. The class saw an older Decepticon making his way towards them. He was a heavily armored mech. His armor was a dark shade of purple with a blue stripe along each side of his torso and black armor covered his forearms. A red visor hid his cold optics from sight. He stared down the new group of second class students and a hush fell over the class.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Trickshot," he stated as he calmly paced in front of the class. "During the next few millennia here, I will pound combat and weapons knowledge into your cranial units. If you question me, there will be problems. Have I made myself clear?!"

"Sir yes sir!" The class chorused.

"Good." The purple mech pointed towards the training ground. "Alright femmes let's see what you got with hand-to-hand combat. Pair off and start sparring. This will count as a skill assessment test. The matches will last about ten minutes at most so hurry up and don't hold back!"

The young Decepticons separated into groups of two. Silverstar saw that Starscream would be her opponent.

'_Now you'll all see who deserves to lead.'_ the red and silver seeker thought smugly. "Ready?" he asked, taking on a battle position.

"As I'll ever be," she replied as she slid into her own battle stance.

Starscream charged at her with his right fist ready to strike. As he came closer, Silverstar sidestepped the punch and grabbed his arm. Starscream, on instinct, grabbed her free arm with his. As their arms were locked in each other's grasps, Starscream used a head butt on the silver femme. Silverstar had to break her grasp on Starscream in order to readjust her visor.

Silverstar was once again on the defensive, ready for Starscream to attack. She didn't have long to wait, for the opposing seeker charged towards her again.

Starscream took a swing towards her, but the silver femme ducked and delivered an uppercut to his jaw. He faltered slightly but still stood his ground. He sent a blow to her midsection, which knocked the air intake out of her body.

As Silverstar collapsed on the ground clutching her midsection, Starscream towered over her. "Had enough?"

Silvestar smirked. "Hardly!" She swung her leg underneath him causing him to fall.

As the matches were about to continue, the instructor yelled, "Stop!"

All fighting had ceased and the students looked at Trickshot. "Go clean yourselves up. Weapons class will begin in exactly one hour. If you fail to arrive on time, you will be severely punished. Dismissed."

Silverstar offered her hand to her seeker friend. "Nice job 'Screamer."

He slapped her hand away. "I don't need anyone's help!" he exclaimed, his screechy voice making her flinch. The red and silver seeker stood abruptly and stomped off the training ground.

'_What's his problem?'_ she thought as she headed for her own quarters.

Outside her quarters was a small metallic box with no sort of identification. The silver femme picked it up and examined it closely. _'Couldn't be from an admirer,' _she thought. One of the _'perks' _of being Megatron's creation was that any mech who so much as thought about her in a certain way would be scared senseless by her father.Skywarp, whose friendly gestures were just misinterpreted by her father, was a prime example of that. (Poor 'Warp!)

Silverstar typed in the code to her quarters and entered it with the box in tow. The standard academy quarters were small with very few furnishings. In one corner of her room was her recharge berth. On the other side of the room was a desk littered with several data pads. The walls were slate gray.

The silver femme cleared the desk and placed the box on it. She opened it hastily and inside she found a dagger and a data pad. The silver femme activated the data pad. It read:

_Dear Silverstar,_

_I heard from your teachers that you were starting your weapons and ammunitions classes, which is why I gave you this dagger. It belonged to your mother, Nightengale. Not much longer until you're in the Decepticon army. Do not fail._

_-Megatron_

The dagger had a hand-crafted black hilt with an ornate design carved into it. The blade itself was silver and made of a rare Cybertronian metal. She activated it and the blade crackled to life with energy. "Mom, I wish I had a chance to know you." Her father had told her that Nightengale was killed when one of the Decepticon bases was raided by the opposition. Silverstar subspaced the dagger and left her quarters for her next class.

Weapons class took place inside of the academy gym. The gym itself was a spacious, all-white room. It was designed to produce the most realistic battle simulations. If you took a hit during those simulations, then you would feel everything and after the simulation the injury sustained would still be there.

The entire class stood in the middle of the room with Trickshot standing in front of them. He sent a hard glare their way. "All right younglings, listen up."

All optics turned to him and the students gave him their undivided attention. "This class is going to start off with a practice battle. You will all battle in groups of randomly selected younglings, four per group. Any questions?" he asked in a bored tone.

No hands went up.

"Good." His visored optics scanned the group of unruly students. "Thundercracker, Silverstar, Wildfire, and Road Flare you're up first."

Silverstar and Thundercracker groaned and headed to the front of the class, two other Decepticons followed.

The first one Wildfire was a femme just like Silverstar. Femmes were rare to find during this period and the odds of a femme staying in the academy was almost slim to none. She and Silverstar did not get along very well. She was considered to be one of the most obnoxious and vainest of the students. She was adorned in red armor and with yellow accents.

Her brother Road Flare was older than her by a few decades. He was an arrogant mech who thought he was the fastest thing on the road. His body was jet black with red accents on his arms and legs. He was the number one enemy of both Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"All right everybody file out of the room except for your four," Trickshot ordered.

"This'll be interesting," Skywarp muttered to his brother. "They're going to kill each other." Starscream only smirked and nodded.

The gym darkened and Trickshot's voice rang throughout the room on the loudspeakers. "Take out your weapons and get ready to fight."

The group unsubspaced their weapons as the gym darkened and took on a new appearance. The scenery looked like a battle was taking place inside of a Cybertronian city. The sound of gunshots and screams were heard everywhere. The city was in ruins, with flames and smoke everywhere they turned. The bodies of random Autobots and Decepticons lay in the streets.

Trickshot came over the PA system again. "Take out as many Autobots as you can. Begin!"

"Alright airheads," Road Flare began as he and his sister transformed, "follow us and try not to get shot."

"We'll take care of this," Wildfire chuckled. The two siblings transformed as he and his sister drove off, kicking up a load of dirt and dust.

"Slaggin' Pit spawns!" Thundercracker grumbled before taking flight with Silverstar following his lead. As they flew overhead they spotted their teammates surrounded by a small group of Autobot drones. "Well who could've seen that coming?" the blue seeker asked sarcastically.

"Looks like they'll be needing help," Silverstar commented, with slight amusement.

"Can't we just leave them?" Thundercracker asked with a slight hopeful tone in his voice.

She chuckled at the question. "They're a part of our team. We should help them."

Both seekers landed and transformed in front of the group with their guns drawn. Thundercracker immediately went for the easiest shots which would be the torso or head. Silverstar fired just as much as Thundercracker but was more focused on causing injuries than making a kill shot.

The Autobot drones broke away from the siblings and retreated.

"Are you two okay?" Silverstar asked.

Road Flare snorted, "We're fine! We can handle ourselves."

Thundercracker balled his fists and ground his dental plates. "We've could've just left you guys."

Wildfire glared at the two seekers. "Like my brother said we could've done this ourselves!"

"Why you--" Thundercracker was cut off when a laser grazed his wing.

Silverstar pointed past the group to see yet another squad of drones coming their way. "They're coming back!"

"Come on Silver. We'll have a better chance of attacking from the air."

"Right." Both seekers switched to their alt modes and headed for the drones, the siblings doing the same.

They continued to trade shots with the drones for about half an hour before a bell went off and the scenery switched back to normal. Their instructor walked into the room with a data pad in his hands. His visored optics scanned over the group of younglings.

"Let's see out of the 50 Autobots sent at you only 25 were permanently off-lined, about 15 were injured and the rest escaped."

Wildfire snorted. "We would've had more if those two airheads had paid more attention to the battle."

Silverstar glared at Wildfire behind her visor. Thundercracker was so tempted to use his blasters on those two siblings. If it weren't for the instructor being there, then he probably would have too.

Trickhshot decided to humor her. "I'm sure you would have," he replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Either way not too shabby but next time go for more kill shots."

"Yes sir," they chorused in unison.

"Dismissed; next team you're up!" the instructor ordered. The four younglings exited the room and went their separate ways.


	5. Academy Days Part 3

**Me: Yes, I racked up over 30 reviews! Thank you readers!**

**Starscream: Why do I have to look like the bad guy?!**

**Me: Uh, 'Screamer that question makes no sense, you're pure evil!**

**S.S.: That's not the point you made me look terrible!**

**Me: Hmm... I think I captured your treacherous side really well. **

**S.S.(glares): You would!**

**Me (glares): And you make no sense!**

**Thundercracker (shakes head): Before this turns into a fight I'll do the disclaimer. Amethyst Authoress does not own Transformers.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Academy Days Part 3:**

**Our Mission**

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Astrosecond: 0.498 seconds

&

After spending eons at the academy, the class had finally progressed to first level students or seniors (about a 17 year old person). The class had become separated into smaller groups, such as the seekers and ground units.

The seven fliers were assembled in a classroom waiting for their new instructor to come.

"What do you know about this new guy, TC?" Skywarp asked in a bored tone.

"All I heard is that he's called Blitzkrieg," the blue jet replied.

Before another question could be asked, the door opened and in stepped a new mech. He was a large black mech with yellow stripes trailing the sides of his wings. A grey faceplate masked the lower half of his face from view. His cold maroon optics bore into the classroom, instantly silencing the seven Decepticon younglings.

"So this is the new crop of seekers, huh?" His optics rested on three mechs with cone-shaped helms. _'Some models get weirder and weirder.'_ "Alright seekers line up!"

The seekers did as they were told while their instructor's maroon optics examined them, with momentary glances at his data pad. "You all seem functional enough. It's time to run some drills. Afterwards, you'll be briefed on a mission. Now get moving."

The seven seekers headed off to the battlefield.

"Not even a breem into our first class and already we're running drills, just great," Skywarp moaned.

"Come on 'Warp, how bad could it be," Silverstar questioned as she followed behind him.

&

The group of seekers limped back into their classroom. Dents and cracks adorned their armored bodies. An assortment of groans resounded from them.

Skywarp glanced at Silverstar. "You were saying?"

"Nevermind," the silver femme replied.

Blitzkrieg walked into the room looking over a data pad. "Suck it up troops. War is one hundred times worse. Fall in line."

"The reason for this exercise is to train you all for an important assignment. It's just a simple information gathering assignment. The target will be an Autobot academy. After you've completed the training courses, the other instructors and I will decide when to begin this mission. For now, you're dismissed."

The seekers walked and in some cases limped off to their own quarters.

&

Today was the day of their first mission. The students, both air and ground units, stood in the hangar next to three identical spacecrafts. Each one was black with a sleek design, moderate in size, and brandished the Decepticon insignia.

For this mission, they would be infiltrating an Autobot Academy in order to obtain the location of a possible energy source on Cybertron. The ground units would provide a distraction, while Starscream led a group into the Academy's main computer room.

Blitzkreig moved in front of the group of students. "Alright troops, this will be the first of many missions to come for you cadets. If you're captured, do not expect me or any other instructor there to drop this mission to come rescue you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the younglings chorused.

"File into your assigned ships and prepare for take-off." The younglings did as they were told.

&

The Autobot Academy was located in another area of Cybertron, free from any Decepticon influence. It was the opposite of everything taught at the Decepticon Academy.

Quietly the Decepticon ships landed outside of the school's perimeter and the students began to file out of them. The ground units transformed and sped into the school's perimeter. The result was a wail of sirens from the security systems. Instantly, many Autobot cadets and instructors came pouring out of the buildings to meet their adversaries.

&

As the battle raged on, Blitzkrieg noticed that he had became one of the few remaining airborne seekers. He took that as his cue to act. The instructor unsubspaced a special type of blaster. Its purpose was not for inflicting injury, but for serving as a distraction.

He took aim and fired several times at the clusters of Autobots below. As soon as the shots hit the ground they released powerful flashes on all unsuspecting optics. When the flares had faded, the fighting had resumed. The Autobots did not suspect what had happened. _'Excellent,'_ he thought.

"Is that the best you got?!" a golden mech taunted with another youngling by his side.

The ebony seeker growled. _'Obnoxious brats!'_

&

The plan had worked! Blitzkrieg's flares had caused the Autobots to become distracted and now they were inside the academy. Their instructor ordered them to stay out of most the fray, until given the signal.

The small squadron hurried through the deserted halls of the base, with no conflict. It was easy to make it to the control room.

"Who leaves a room like this unguarded?" Skywarp boasted as Thundercracker and Silverstar unlocked it doors.

"Don't underestimate them, 'Warp." Thundercracker chuckled. "That's how one of them shot down Starscream."

"Shut up!" the irate seeker snapped as he hurried over to the computer. Starscream pulled out a disk and placed it inside the computer, while he began typing away at it rapidly. Astroseconds later, the download was complete.

"It's done!" Starscream proclaimed as he pulled the disk out of the computer. A stray shot flew by and grazed Starscream's shoulder.

"That was just a warning shot," a voice replied. The seekers looked to back at the entrance to see an Autobot instructor holding a blaster. He was mostly red with a black helm. A red telescope was mounted on his shoulder. Based on his appearance, he didn't look like much of a warrior. "It is imperative that you cease and desist immediately." He stuck his hand out to Starscream. "Reliquish the data that you attempted to pilfer from that computer."

Starscream put his hands behind his back and glared at the Autobot. This could not be how it ended! His career would be over before it even began. As his optics darted around frantically, he noticed the other three seekers nodding slightly and moving behind the Autobot.

The red jet took a chance and charged at the older mech. As he prepared for Starscream's attack, he seemed to forget that there were three other seekers in the room. With his focus on Starscream, the others tackled him from behind. The Autobot hit the ground while the seekers escaped from the room.

The Autobot ran out of the building in hopes of finding them, but it appeared that the Decepticons had just fled the premises.

"Hey Perceptor, what's the matter?"

Perceptor looked to his side to see a dark green transformer with assorted injuries heading his way. "Hound, it is highly recommended that we contact Optimus Prime immediately. The Decepticons retreated with information from our main computer."

"Well, I'll get to work on contacting Optimus." The green transformer replied as headed towards the building.

&

The Decepticon ships landed in the hangar bay and were immediately emptied of their contents. Before they could exit the hangar, several of their instructors appeared on in front of the large mass of younglings.

Blitzkreig stepped forward and addressed the students. "For a first time mission you didn't do that bad. Thanks to Starscream's unit we were able to obtain an important piece of information. Lord Megatron will be pleased. Before this little victory goes to anyone's processor, I'd like to remind you all that training will still commence bright and early. Dismissed."

The students exited the hangar, grumbling about what tomorrow would bring.

**Another chapter up, and the last of the Academy Days saga. Although I was thinking of making a spin-off story that lists some of the adventures that the seekers have at the Academy. Hmm, I'll see if I can find time for that. Also, in my mind their mission was kind of like a senior prank for their rival school. My own school was my inspiration for this chapter. As usual read and review please.**


End file.
